Together Forever
by Chris Devlin
Summary: Ash and Misty's Honeymoon.


**Together Forever**

By: Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [chris_devlin@hotmail.com][1]

NOTE: THIS FAN-FIC CONTAINS LANGUAGE AND DESCRIPTIONS THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER READERS

"Mmm, Starmie. I choose you. Start, with your water gun attack. No, that's a mallet. I said Water Gun attack." Ash rolled over and looked at Misty. She was talking in her sleep again. He'd never noticed that before they started sleeping together. Sure he'd lain next to her before that, but always in a separate sleeping bag. There was something about his very presence that had triggered this new occurrence. Something about being unhindered, about having no boundaries between themselves. Ash couldn't say he minded because he didn't. Sometimes he would just sit and listen to her voice, ever present. It calmed and reassured him but he didn't know why. He sat up in the double bed and scrabbled in the dark for a light switch. "Damn. No that's not it. Ah, here we go." he would mutter until his fingers found the elusive trigger and activated it. Light filled the room and Ash squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change in brightness. On the other side of the bed Misty stirred. Ash sat and watched her sleep. She was definitely having a dream as he could see her eyelids flicker from the unconscious movement behind them. Turning round he opened the side drawer and took out a thin book. He opened it at a marked page and picked up a pen from the side drawer. He began to scribble down words, and, as they flowed from his mind into the pen and finally on to the page he began to compose a poem. 

Misty had urged him to find some other way to express himself instead of just Pokémon battling. So he had tried other forms of expression. He tried sketching and drawing, music and writing. None of these pleased him until he accidentally wrote a poem. After writing more he became increasingly pleased with his work. Indeed Misty loved his poems and she was now trying to convince him to get them published. Turning to face Misty he gazed at her beautiful long red hair. It hadn't taken him long to discover that if he needed inspiration he just had to look at Misty, the woman he loved. His wife. 

Misty stirred to the sound of birds singing and to the light pouring through the cracks in-between the curtains. She sat up and turned to her new husband. He wasn't there. Instead, on the bed-side table was a tall thin Vase with a single rose in it. It was placed on a small breakfast tray with all her favourite breakfast foods. Freshly squeezed orange juice, buttered Croissants, and a bowl of her favourite cereal. There was also a letter with the name "Mrs Ketchum" on it. She hesitated thinking that maybe this wasn't for her, that room service had some-how got it wrong. Then it came back to her. SHE was Mrs Ketchum now. Allowing her self a little smile and giggle at the silly little error she picked up the letter, opened it and began reading. 

Dear Misty, 

Well, we finally did it. When you read this we will now be Mr and Mrs, Ash and Misty Ketchum. Last night was simply amazing and I couldn't sleep for thinking about it, and about you. I wrote this for you last night as well. It's on the other piece of paper so, you might want to read it now. 

Misty looked back inside the envelope, and sure enough, there was another piece of paper. She recognized it as one of the pages from his notebook, where he wrote all his poems. Unfolding it she began to pore over the words one at a time 

**_Together forever,_**

**_No matter how long,_**

**_From now until the end of time._**

**_We'll be together,_**

**_And you can be sure,_**

**_That forever and a day,_**

**_That's how long we'll stay,_**

**_Together and forever more._**

Misty put her hand to her chest as her eyes welled up with tears. In eight short lines she had went from happy: good, to happy: overwhelmed with extreme feelings of love and satisfaction. Letting her guard down, she cried her tears of joy. The tears ran down her face, like a river and she could feel them dripping off of her. Getting out of bed she walked into the en-suite bathroom and started drying her eyes with one of the towels that was supplied for them. She held it to her face. The towels were made of pure cotton and as such were extremely soft. There was a time where she could think of nothing softer than pure cotton towels. Now the towels felt like sandpaper in comparison to Ash's gentle caressing touch. She remembered the first time she and Ash had made love. She knew it sounded like a cliché but it had been on a beautiful clear night. They had been walking alone on a sandy beach, when they decided to watch the sun set and the stars come out. 

They lay down together on the beach, Misty encompassed in Ash's arms. When the sun had set and the stars had come out, they sat there kissing. Ash was gently pecking at Misty's lips when she stopped him. "Ash." she said. "What is it Mist?" Ash asked, puzzled at the sudden intrusion. "I think it's time to take our relationship a step further." she said unashamedly. "What, you mean, you mean sex?" he asked. "No. Not sex. It won't be sex. Just answer me this. You truly love me don't you." she asked. Ash stared into her eyes and took her hands in his. "More than anything else in the world." he answered straight. Misty smiled at this. "Ok and I love you just as much." she said back. "That's why I think we're ready. I want to make love to you Ash. I've wanted it since we first kissed. Please say yes." she said. Ash tightened his grip on her hands slightly. "I want it too. And I think we're ready for it as well." he said as a broad smile broke out on his face. They both smiled together and then started kissing each other slowly. Ash put his arms behind Misty and took her weight as he slowly lowered her to the ground. 

She smiled at the memory. Returning to the bedroom she was surprised to see Ash sitting on the end of the bed. "Ash. There you are." she said, stating the obvious. She walked over to him, put her arms around his head and kissed him passionately. Ash returned the kiss with equal passion and then gently broke it off. They stared into each others eyes, nothing but love between the two of them. "I got you something." Ash said never once averting his eyes from his wife's. "And what might that be Ashy boy?" she replied cheekily. "Just this." he said as from behind his back he produced a Pokéball. "Ooh an Pokémon!" she cried in glee. "What kind is it.?" she asked. "Why don't you open it and find out?" he said. Misty eyed him suspiciously as he placed the Pokéball in her palm. "Pokéball, Go!" she cried. From out of the Pokéball appeared a small blue Pokémon. Misty recognised it at once. "Horsea!!" she cried in joy . "Horsea!!" the Pokémon cried in recognition. Horsea jumped into Misty's hand and she started petting it. "Oh how did you get Horsea back for me?" she said tears beginning to form in her eyes again. "I had your sisters bring it to the wedding yesterday." he explained. Horsea looked from Ash to Misty and nodded to confirm the story. "Oh Ash. You really can have no idea how much this means to me. I love you so much. I can't believe you went and got me my Horsea back, after all these years. All I got you was a watch." Ash laughed at this. "Misty. I didn't give you this because I wanted something in return. I gave this to you because you're my wife and I love you more than words could ever say. And like my poem said, 'Together Forever' alright". Misty leant over to Ash, kissed him and said "Together forever."

   [1]: mailto:E-Mail:chris_devlin@hotmail.com



End file.
